


[Podfic] Good with Her Hands by Woldy

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Butch/Femme, F/F, Friends to Lovers, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was something about her hands, the precise, economical twist of her fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Good with Her Hands by Woldy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good with Her Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48508) by [Woldy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy). 



> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II.  
> Cover Art by BessyBoo.

Cover Art created by bessyboo.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/good_with_her_hands.mp3)

## Length:

00:06:16 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/good_with_her_hands.mp3) (right-click and save-as) | **Size:** 6 MB

  
---|---


End file.
